Hard to Breathe
by sand1128
Summary: The thoughts of the Core 4 right after Farkle's announcement.


Hard to Breathe

A/N: I don't own GWM or Harder to Breathe by Maroon 5

"Riley still loves Lucas" Farkle proclaims to everyone on the rooftop.

You could hear a pin drop, as well as Riley's stomach fall to her feet. She really didn't think he would do it. Didn't think he would blow her cover. Yes, she still loves Lucas, even if she didn't want everyone to know. She stepped back for Maya. Her best friend, her "sister from another mister" …only for Maya would she sacrifice her happiness and her heart. Riley knows that Maya thinks Riley thinks of Lucas like a brother. Her feelings for Lucas are far from sisterly but it gave her the perfect "cover".

 _Riley_

 _I can't seem to catch my breath. Farkle just stripped my soul bare in front of everyone._

 _I want to run but I can barely walk._

 _I want to scream but I can barely whisper._

 _I want to look at Lucas but I can only stare at my feet._

 _Why did Farkle do this to me? Why couldn't he just leave things alone?_

 _It would have gotten easier for me to see Lucas and Maya together right?_

 _The pain would have eventually lessened._

 _What's a little pain when my best friend has the chance to be happy?_

 __ _"Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_ _  
_ _Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe"_

Maya

Wait…what? I thought she loved him like a brother. That's what she said, she wouldn't lie to me would she? Of course she would. I think deep down I knew she was lying. What does this mean?

Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

Lucas

 _My heart is racing. Does Riley really still have feelings for me? My feelings for her have not changed. I'm still head over heels for her and falling a little more each day. I explained my feelings to the guys,_ _"Riley is my sunshine, my happiness and I'll suffer through anything to keep her in my life. I'm not happy about any of this but I don't see an alternative. Riley HAS to stay a part of my life… I can't imagine going through life without her by my side in some capacity. If the only way to keep her around is to be her brother, then I am now Lucas "Matthews". I'd be lying if I said I didn't have mixed emotions right now._ _While I can appreciate how much she cares for her friends, I can't help but be a little angry about things. Does she really care so little about MY feelings for her that she thinks that I am just going to do what she says?_

" _You'll understand what I mean when I say_ _  
_ _There's no way we're gonna give up_

 _Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe"_

Farkle

I know I did the right thing. I hope they all realize it and can forgive me, but I'm prepared for the consequences of my actions. I couldn't stay silent a moment longer. Riley was fast becoming a shell of herself. What kind of friend would I be to any of them if I kept the truth to myself?

How could I stand by and watch my 3 best friends fall apart? I knew from the moment the word brother crossed Riley's lips, in Texas, that she was lying. I could hear his heart break when she told him that she loved him and that now she knows how. There have always been strong feelings between the two of them. Feelings that might not make sense to anyone else but it fit them. The "unofficial" tag on their relationship was for show. Anyone who really knows both of them, knows that they belong together. I'm not quite sure Maya knows what she feels. I think when she dressed up as Riley she confused _her_ feelings for Lucas with Riley's. Maya has never even hinted as viewing Lucas as anything other than a friend. To be honest, I'm upset with Maya. She claims to be Riley's "sister" yet she can't tell that Riley is lying? I don't know what's going on with Maya and if I can do anything to help her, I will but not at Riley's expense.

"Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe"

The next few days are going to be rough while everything is hashed out. Lessons will be learned. We have already learned that people change people and that real friends listen, now we need to learn how to listen even if the words aren't said out loud.


End file.
